After a Long Day
by helloworld30
Summary: Asami de-stresses.


**This one-shot contains strong language, explicit descriptions of sex and bdsm. Y'all have been warned. Also this story is set after Hong Kong, when they both live together but before the whole Sudou thing. **

Asami was having a shitty day.

It all started when his little photographer of a lover wasn't there when he woke up. In his lover's place was note saying that Akihito had to go to a last-minute stake out. That put a damper on his morning. He wanted to see his lover's cute sleepy face and maybe ravish him a little in the shower before breakfast.

After Asami's now-cold breakfast, which Akihito had made, he showered and dressed himself. As he sipped his coffee in his chair, he waited for the arrival of his dutiful secretary as he did every morning. His secretary was due to arrive at precisely 8 am. Except, it was 8:05 and no Kirishima. It was odd for Kirishima to be late; the man was a perfectionist but Asami pardoned it as he knew his right-hand man would have a reasonable explanation for his tardiness. 8:10 and no Kirishima. 8:15 and still no Kirishima. 8:20 and Asami was standing at the door, wearing his coat and calling Kirishima.

"Hello? Kirishima? This is Asami."

A series of coughs before Asami heard an answer. "My apologises, Asami-sama." A raspy voice spoke through the home. "I am unfit for work today. I seem to have-" A cough. "-caught a cold."

"It sounds bad. Have you taken any medicine? Is your wife home?" Asami admitted he was concerned for his subordinate. The last time Kirishima was ill was three years ago.

"Yes, she's currently at the pharmacy getting some medicine." A few more coughs then Kirishima spoke again. "I have briefed an employ to take over for me today. Her name is Mihoko-san. She will be waiting at your office with your schedule and the reports. Suoh should be downstairs with the limo."

Even ill, Kirishima was efficient and organised. Asami hmm'd and said, "That's very good. You care of yourself. Don't be stubborn, Kirishima. Take your medicine and rest. Take tomorrow off too. I need you at your best. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Asami clicked his phone off and went down to the garage. Only to find no limo or Suoh waiting for him. Where the hell was he? Asami wasn't going to waste time. So he phoned his bodyguard.

Turns out, Suoh was stuck in traffic. According to him, some drunk moron crashed his car and blocked the road. Asami sighed irritably and waited in the lobby.

30 minutes.

Asami had to wait 30 minutes before Suoh arrived! Obviously, Suoh had furiously apologised but Asami waved it off and told him to take him to headquarters.

By lunch time, Asami's patience was wearing thin. Mihoko-san was a really shitty version of Kirishima. She fumbled and blushed and stuttered and tripped and dropped things. Asami knew what kind of effect he had on people but the woman's attitude was just too much. When he was in a meeting, Mihoko-san had left the reports in her office. The business men (including Asami) had to wait 15 minutes for that dumb woman to go get them.

Then around 11 am, he asked for a coffee while he was reading reports for his business interests out with Tokyo.

She split it.

All over his office floor. All over his pristine rug.

She bore a contrite expression before fumbling out apologises but Asami was sick of her. Asami understood that he was an attractive, yet intimidating man and the Mihoko-san was clearly flustered by him, but this was getting ridiculous.

After he was done with the reports, he asked Mihoko-san to file them away. But apparently, she was too busy day-dreaming about Asami to listen.

She put them in the shredder.

You'd think Asami had learnt his lesson when she split the coffee.

His look of censure must have been obvious because the woman donned unshed tears. Annoyed and sick of looking at her maudlin expression, he fired her._ I'll give Kirishima a pay raise_, he thought.

After two long and gruelling meetings, Asami sat down for lunch. Akihito had made him a bento and it improved his mood. The boy sure knew how to cook. It was impressive that his lover made it just the way Asami liked it, considering he never verbally told the boy his preferences.

With no assistant, Asami was running around signing cards for his associate's weddings, photocopying things, calling back business partners etc. A call from an underling revealed that one of his trade routes was blocked because of the hurricane that hit Cambodia; his billion-dollar shipment would be severely delayed, maybe even lost. A terrible oversight on his part.

Some ridiculous rat related problem had occurred at one of his clubs that was causing disruption. Ordinarily, Kirishima would see to this but since he wasn't here, Asami told Suoh to drive him there; an hour later, Asami decided to shut the club for the week and let the exterminators handle it. That had probably cost millions of yen.

It wasn't the 5 pm meeting that cut the thread that Asami's patience and control were hanging by. The meeting certainly tested his control. The young man who was demanding to back out of an expensive business deal was a fucking brat. His old father was so much easier to deal with.

And then when he _finally_ left the meeting, he fished for a cigarette. He put it to his lips and delved for his lighter. Only to realize that it was empty.

That did it. Asami was pissed now.

Akihito's day was okay, a little tedious perhaps. He was woken very early by his boss. So, he went to his stake out and got the pictures. Also got a fat pay check for it too. Same old, same old.

He had a light breakfast, but it was such a sunny day, so he treated himself to some ice-cream. He didn't have anything else to do today so he thought to get ingredients for dinner. He had made Japanese cuisine for the past week, so Akihito thought a little change wouldn't be too bad. Asami preferred traditional food but he never complained when Akihito made anything else.

Akihito had just entered the kitchen of the penthouse, his arms full of groceries, when his phone buzzed.

_I'll be home in ten._ – Asami

How odd. It was daytime. Asami didn't usually come home until at least after 9pm. Sometimes a little earlier at Akihito's behest but never this early. He hoped nothing was wrong.

Regardless, when Akihito heard a stiff "I'm home" he speed-walked to the front door.

"Welcome home, Asami. Why are you hom-"

Akihito was cut off as he was yanked towards the man into a searing kiss. Only when Asami's tongue was satisfied with exploring Akihito's warm mouth did he break the kiss, leaving Akihito flushed, breathless and aroused.

"I want you naked on the bed in the secret room. Now." Asami growled into Akihito's ear. He nearly melted at Asami's deep voice. But he snapped out of it when he realized what the man said. Akihito pushed away from Asami's hold.

"What? No way! I'm not playing any of your perverted games, you b-" Asami's arm wound around his waist, preventing him from pulling away. Before Akihito even realised what was happening, his trousers were pulled down and a hard smack hit his ass. The sound resonated through the house. Akihito yelled in surprise before burying face in Asami's shoulder to muffle his whimper.

"Don't." Another harsh smack. Another whimper. "make" this one was harder, and Akihito couldn't help but cry out. "me" Akihito felt a wave of excitement ripple through him. A nip to his ear before the Asami's hot breath tickled him again. "wait." Asami spanked him one more time before releasing the aroused boy. He turned to put his coat and shoes away, but he heard his lover somewhat waddle into the master bedroom.

When Asami entered the secret room, tie undone, he saw his lover. Laying buck naked on the middle of the bed, looking like he couldn't wait to be devoured. His erect cock skimmed the bottom of his stomach. His face was flushed, his eyes were wide and dilated, his lips were parted seductively, and his chest was heaving. Asami smirks. He had trained his boy well.

Akihito sat up slightly, weight on his elbows, as he watched his lover walk towards him with the elegance of a predator. _And I'm his prey._ Akihito thought with an excited shudder. _Oh good god what's wrong with me_

"Asami…" Akihito's whine was low and full of lust.

Unbothered, Asami stops against the foot of the bed while Akihito watches him, his breath heavy. Reaching out, Asami wrapped his large hand around the boy's skinny ankle and yanks him toward him. Letting a startled yelp, Akihito tries to pull his leg out of Asami's hold without prevail. Leaning forward quickly, Asami joins their lips together, one hand still at his ankle and the other raises up to entwine gently through his boy's golden hair. Akihito continues his useless struggle, squirming and tugging, until slowly his defences melt away as the kiss persists fiercely. Once Asami hears Akihito's soft sensual moans, their kiss turns gentle with mouths parting, tongues slipping and sliding, noses brushing together and with the feather touch of Asami's eyelashes on his cheeks, Akihito is lost. His eyes closed; he can't stop himself from loving it.

Oxygen is needed and Asami pulls back. A string of saliva connects their mouths. It's filthy but it makes Akihito's cock twitch. He moves his right hand up, in an attempt to grip Asami's hair and pull him back, but his left hand follows. A touch perplexed, he looks down and finds his wrists tied expertly with the tie Asami was wearing.

"You bastard!" Akihito growled at his asshole of a lover before using his teeth to open the bonds. He heard Asami walk away as he continued gnashing the tie, too focused on freeing himself to notice his lover.

"Come here," came the man's velvety baritone. The man was sitting in the middle of the bed against the headboard. _How unfair is it that he was fully clothed?_ Akihito thought bitterly as he looked up at his lover.

"Fuck you!" Akihito spat. Faster than he could comprehend Asami grabs him and all of a sudden, he's laying across his lover's lap stomach down, tied hands resting in front him, his cock rubbing tantalisingly on the man's expensive trousers and ass pulled up high, like an offering, like an impudent child.

As Akihito fussed on his lap, Asami caressed Akihito's ass. Running his hands over the pump bottom, thinking it looked like two full moons, Asami slipped one finger in the crack of Akihito's ass. The finger rubbing lightly on his unfurled pucker had Akihito simmering a little. The sensation was nice, barely there; it had him aching for more. Without even noticing, the fingers vanished, and Akihito wiggled his hips letting out a little whimper.

Thick fingers forcefully pried his mouth open and plunged in. They rubbed and pocked all around his mouth, sliding over and squeezing Akihito's pink tongue. Eyes closed, he imagined it was Asami's cock in his mouth; he sucked the fingers, twirled his tongue around them until they were filthy with saliva. Asami's fingers retracted before Akihito could choke himself on them.

Swiftly, Asami parted Akihito's cheeks and thrust a saliva-covered finger in his tight little ass. "Ahh haah!" Akihito gasped as a burst pain flared through him. "Asami… nghh that hurts…" Akihito buried his face in his arms, pressing into the bed, as the finger in his ass moved smoothly in and out. Asami added another finger and this time he brushed against his prostate and Akihito couldn't stop the moan even if he wanted to. When the third finger joined the assault on his hole, Akihito started rocking his hips back and forth trying to rub his cute pink dick on Asami's thigh. It was hard and leaking and looking at his wanton boy flamed Asami's lust.

A blunt cold object pressed against his now soft asshole and the titillating fingers withdrew. The metal plug pushed in hard. Its heavy weight settled in Akihito's gut, the base wide and flared to keep his sphincter open. A wiggling and it would touch that yummy place inside him that made even his little toe curl in pleasure. Panting in response to thick plug inside, Akihito waited rather impatiently as Asami ran his calloused hands over his ass, giving the occasional grope or squeeze. Asami had a substantial bulge in trouser from watching Akihito moan and writhe on his lap. Seeing the pretty lilac jewel encrusted at bottom of the plug, which was the only thing visible when Akihito's asscheeks were parted, made Asami want to fuck him so bad.

Seeing Akihito get nervous waiting, Asami said sternly, "For each one you will count and say, 'thank you, sir'." To patronise Akihito, "like a good little boy." Asami added.

"What are-" A smack on his ass cut off Akihito's reply.

"I'll add 5 more spanks for disobedience." Asami warned calmly. "I was going to be nice and give you only 10; you're on 15 now."

"Screw you, you sick perv!" Akihito hissed. "I'm not a child, dickhead!"

"That's 15." Asami brought his hand down on the boy's ass, hard. The smack sound resonated through the room; it left a bright red handprint and the pain vibrated through Akihito. It rendered his speechless. Confused too because it hurt like fuck but it also pushed the plug right against his prostate. Sniffling, Akihito whispered, "…2"

"That's 20 now." Another hard spank and his head reeling. "Say thank you like a good boy." Asami's deep voice made Akihito's dick strain. Body jerking and legs shaking from the pain of hard spank and the delicious pleasure of the plug rubbing his prostate, Akihito whimpered, "3…" then quietly, "thank you."

"Thank you, what?" Asami growled as his lust increased tenfold looking at the boy panting on his lap. When Akihito refused to respond, another brutally hard spank was quickly administered that had tear brim the corners of Akihito's eyes. Asami added 5 more.

"4!" moaned Akihito, unsure if it was from the pain or pleasure. "Thank you… ahh… sir." Tears pricked his eyes. He buried his face in arms again, to save himself from the embarrassment, pain and the exquisite feeling he got when the plug bumped his insides.

Arousal heightening from Akihito's submission and feeling the boy's hard little cock rub against his thigh, Asami continued spanking him all the while ignoring his own hard, aching manhood. As the hard spanks reigned down on Akihito's bottom, he couldn't keep his moan inside. So by the time Asami got to 22, Akihito was a sobbing, shaking, crying, whimpering mess on his legs, which were wet with his precum. His ass was now so red that it made Asami gleam with pride.

"23!" the pleasure had built up so much inside Akihito; the pain had his mind confused and whoozy. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to cum. Asami's hand on his ass felt like electric shocks. "Ahhh… nnghhh… Asami please!" Wiggling his hips so that his too hard dick rubbed against Asami's leg, he groaned, and the tears leaked out his eyes. "thank you, sir." There was no embarrassment now, only a desperate need to cum.

When Asami brought his hand for the last time, he put in extra force. It had Akihito positively howling as he came, his dick splurting cum, vision going white, body writhing as pain and pleasure became one.

"th, ahh t-thank you, s-sir," he said as sobbing as aftershocks of pleasure wrecked his body and Asami's warm hand soothed him.

His hands behind him, wrist and ankles tied together with red rope. Looking at the large ridged dildo stuck on the floor of the room with a suction cup made Akihito tremble with excited fear. Upon Asami's order, the boy squirmed until the wide tip of the fake dick on pressed against his entrance. Seeing his hesitation, Asami leaned forward from the edge of the bed and _pushed_ Akihito down on the dildo, watching as his eyes rolled back, loud moans echoing as Akihito descended. When Akihito had taken the toy to the hilt, Asami sat back to admired the view: his dishevelled, flushed lover, kneeling on the floor with his hands tied to his ankles, sitting on a huge cock. It was too erotic for words.

Asami had placed the dildo near the edge of the bed so that Akihito could suck his dick while he rode the dildo. After waiting so long, Asami unzipped his slacks. He brought out his pulsating, hard cock and hit Akihito's face with it lightly. He lookeds so sexy with Asami's cock on his face; it was longer than the boy's face and so very thick.

Licking his lips, suddenly famished, Akihito quickly took his lover's cock in his mouth. A deep groan from Asami had him flushing. He loved that he could make Asami feel this way. His lover's finger's weaved through his hair and pulled him close. Akihito moaned, the vibration pleasing Asami, as he swallowed more of Asami's hard cock. It felt so good; Asami's thick cock invading his mouth, his scent filling his nose; it was too much and Akihito loved it.

"Ride it, Akihito." Asami said, breathing heavy. Shakily, Akihito moved his hips up and down slowly. The bumps on the dildo mercilessly rubbed against his prostate. Akihito continued bouncing on that thick fake cock as well as bobbing his head as he blew Asami. His legs ached as he rode but he still managed to hollow his cheeks to suck Asami in. Appreciative voices came from Asami.

Asami's cock throbbed in his mouth and Akihito knew the man was close. Bobbing his head and riding the dick faster as the pleasure built to a peak. Roughly grabbing Akihito's hair, Asami slammed his entire cock down Akihito's tight throat. The boy gagged; his oesophagus convulsed as his lover came down his throat. The combined pleasure of Asami's rough treatment and riding the dildo had Akihito coming untouched. His eyes rolling back in his head, the pleasure too much, his nose pressed against Asami's pubes, the man's grip on his hair too tight.

Who knew such torture could be so exquisite?

When Asami's cock finally entered him, he screamed. The man pounded into him. There was no gentleness, only the animalistic rhythm to which Asami fucked him in. He didn't know what position they were in, where they were, what his name was. He only knew that Asami's cock driving in and out, in and out, in and out of him, the appendage that brought him unbearable amounts of pleasure was the only thing worth thinking about.

His toe curled as he came. His hands pulled harshly at the ropes which tied his hands to the headboard. His screams were muffled brilliantly by the penis gag in his mouth and sparks of yummy pain came from the tugging on the nipple clamps. He couldn't see, the blindfold prevented that, so all he could do was feel as he thrust his hips frantically into Asami's hot, wet mouth and the man sucked every drop of cum out his dick.

"One last time, kitten, cum for me again," Asami's husky voice groaned into his ear as his hips jackhammered into Akihito's swollen hole. Akihito mewled keenly, shaking his head, tears running down his face. _He couldn't. He just couldn't cum again. It was too much_. Akihito sobbed when Asami wrapped his hand around his abused leaking dick.

There were no toys this time. Just Akihito laying on his back on the bed, his legs spread around Asami obscenely. Their sweating bodies were pressed together, foreheads touching as their panting breaths mingling. Asami putting his upper body weight on his hands that had caged Akihito's head between them and the boy's teary eyes blinked owlishly up at him.

Asami thrust harder and faster, making squelching sounds from the previous cum in his ass. Akihito's moaning became frantic as the man drilled into his body. Legs wound around Asami's waist; Akihito's nails scratched deeply on Asami's back as the feeling of orgasm grew. When they both came, Asami groaned loudly in his ear, his hot cum filling his ass and Akihito sobbed from the vision-whitening orgasm. Blood dripped from the moon crescents that Akihito's nails had dug into Asami's back. Asami relished in the feeling.

Overflowing, Asami's cum poured out of his body with Asami's thick manhood still lodged deep inside him. That was last feeling Akihito felt before his consciousness slipped away.

When Akihito woke, he didn't open his eyes yet. He was very sore. So sore that he wasn't sure what ached the most. His jaw hurt, his hips were bruised, blue teardrop-shaped fingerprints littered his body, his nipples red with teeth marks, his lips bitten, his hole swollen and hot, his insides felt rearranged, his ass was red with hand-shaped print still. Somehow even his hair felt sore.

But he was surprisingly comfortable, surrounded by warmth. When he did open his eyes, he saw he was in the bathtub; sitting on Asami, his back against Asami's chest and the man's strong arms curled loosely around his waist. The water was a lovely warm temperature and it seemed Asami had added in some of his bubble mixture, for there were many pink bath bubble dancing around.

"What the hell brought on that shitstorm?" Akihito voiced, referring to the brutal sex marathon they just had.

Asami moved his lips to the top of Akihito's head, pressing a light kiss there. He mmm'd musically and said in a relaxed, almost sleepy, voice, "Shit day."

A little surprised, the photographer replied, "I didn't know big bad crimelords had bad days." Akihito twisted his head to look at his lover. When the piercing golden eye locked with his, Akihito blushed remembering all the naughty things they did. Not letting Asami respond, Akihito said, "god you're such a pervert!"

Asami snorted. "Says the slutty little kitten that came 5 times and _still_ begged for more. I'm pretty sure that makes you the pervert, Akihito." That infuriating smirk slipped easily on Asami's lips and Akihito blushed prettily at the reminder of all the perverted things they had done.

"Sh-shut up!"

Chuckling at his lover's antics, Asami cupped some water from the bath in his hands and poured it over the boy's head. Akihito spluttered but began to relax when Asami massaged shampoo into his hair. Sighing softly, he leaned back against Asami and closed his eyes, letting the man take care of him.

Looking at the peaceful sleeping face of his lover, Asami thought that even though his day started crap, it ended pretty well.

A buzz on his phone alerted him that the gourmet sushi he ordered for Aki had been delivered.

His problems could wait; for now, he should indulge his Akihito.


End file.
